The Sword of the Lady
|next_book = }} The sixth book of the Emberverse Series begins in August of 2022 in the Wild Lands that had once been Illinois near the Middle Illinois River. It ends in February of 2023 in the nemed of Clan Mackenzie after Rudi Mackenzier has taken possession of the Sword. Plot Summary The Quest Illinois Rudi Mackenzie and Edain Aylward are in the Wild Lands of Illinois because they are seeking to regain the wagons of treasure that Ingolf Vogeler had collected for the Bossman of Iowa, Anthony Heasleroad and was forced to abandon when all the members of his company were killed and he was captured by a Seeker of the Church Universal and Triumphant. Rudi and Edain save members of the South Side Freedom Fighters, including their leader, Jake sunna Jake. He tells Rudi and Edain that they have gained freedom of movement in his lands and the right to eat at the group's fires. Rudi explains to Jake that he is on a mission to the east, but that his companions were captured and were being held as hostages until the wagons are brought to Heasleroad in Des Moines. The Freedom Fighters take the Mackenzies to their camp, where Rudi observes approximately one hundred members of the group, including children. Jake explains that that group was originally brought out of Chicago by his fathe, "Jake the sailor man." They settled in Illinois because Iowa refused to allow them across the Mississippi River. Rudi asks for help recovering the wagons and starts teaching the South Side Freedom Fighters new survival tricks. Rudi realizes that his destiny is to be the king of a land to which he refers as Montival. Iowa At the Bossman's House in Des Moines, Iowa, Mathilda Arminger talks with Kate and Anthony Heasleroad. Mathilda ponders that the nations on the west coast lack unity in the face of the attacks from by Church Universal and Triumphant and its client state, the United States of Boise. She realizes that Rudi and the Quest are the solution to the problem. The Association would accept Rudi as High King because he carried the Sword; in addition, the other states would accept him as the High King because he was not from the PPA. Kate Heasleroad wonders why some Iowans can not live in peace, which she defines as agreeing with her husband. Mathilda calls Anthony Heasleroad "your Majesty" and is disturbed by the look in his eyes when he hears the words. Ingolf Vogeler, who is being held prisoner in Des Moines as a hostage for the safe recovery of the wagons filled with treasure that he and Vogeler's Villains had collected on the mission to the east coast before being betrayed by Seeker Kuttner, is surprised to see Edgar Denson, the chief of the Iowa State Police. Denson tells Ingolf that Tony Heasleroad believes Ingolf's story about Kuttner. Denson goes on to tell Ingolf that Father Ignatius entered the local Catholic Cardinal's palace; that Odard and Mathilda are busy at court trying to convince Heasleroad and his wife Kate that they should be King and Queen of Iowa; and that Frederick Thurston, Virginia Kane, and Mary and Ritva Havel have disappeared somewhere; and that Rudi Mackenzie and Edain Aylward are returning with the wagons of treasure. Denson confides that the local agents of the Church Universal and Triumphant have told Heasleroad that the members of the Quest should be killed and gives Ingolf his weapons and equipment. Denson has decided that all the members of the Quest should move to Dubuque. Wisconsin The Quest has expanded. As the party approaches Richland, Wisconsin it numbers nearly one hundred people. The originals – minus the treacherous Alex Vinton – are all present. Frederick Thurston and Virginia Kane have joined, as have the entire South Side Freedom Fighters. Ingolf Vogeler is unsure about how he will be received by his brother and other relatives. Edain Aylward tells Rudi Mackenzie that the area is not home but that it reminds him very much of the Willamette Valley. Rudi sends Ritva and Mary Havel on ahead with a letter of introduction from Iowa; they return safely with a group that includes Ingolf's brother Edward. Edward greets Ingolf and the group. Ingolf apologizes for his attitude when he left Richland; Edward accepts the apology and takes his share of the blame. He offers quarters to the members of the Quest. Maine Massachusetts Oregon In a field in the Barony of Ath, Tiphaine d'Ath and Conrad Renfrew meet with Lady Sandra Arminger. When they finish their sport, they join Lady Sandra and Delia de Stafford, who is secretly Tiphaine's lover and a covert witch. The four discuss the problem of Sethaz of the Church Universal and Triumphant and of General-President Martin Thurston of the United States of Boise. They also discuss how useful the legends about Rudi Mackenzie and his Quest have been. Sandra worries about how useful her work has been if her daughter Mathilda, who is the sole heir to the Association and a member of the Quest, is killed. Comments/Questions Navigation